64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Patsy the Porcupine
Patsy the Porcupine (also known as "Cleopatra") is a female porcupine who lives in the Blue Mountain. She is thought to be a lioness when Reginald meets her. She is widely known as the best cleaner of Africa. Physical Appearance Patsy has spikes with black and white patterns and a purple nose. Her skin is coloured blue. Personality Patsy is usually very busy by tidying up the mess. Patsy is able to clean up the mess with her spikes. She is actually from the Blue Mountain to come to the savannah for a visit. Whenever the animals clean up the mess without Patsy's help, Patsy is very happy with them for removing the mess. It is revealed that Patsy is one of the greatest cleaners of Africa. Patsy is also capable of bringing rubbish to the ants as revealed in Episode 68. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Zed the Zebra (first appearance, no lines, book only) Season 2 * The Story of the Important Visitor (first appearance in animation) * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors (no lines) Season 3 * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine Season 4 * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean Gallery Animation Theme 15.jpg|Patsy in the opening song from Season 1-2 Ep 35 52.jpg|Patsy arriving in the savanna Ep 35 53.jpg|Reginald is impressed by Patsy who arrives in the savanna Ep 35 54.jpg Ep 35 55.jpg Ep 35 56.jpg Patsy.jpg Ep 35 57.jpg Ep 35 59.jpg Ep 35 61.jpg Ep 35 64.jpg Ep 35 65.jpg Ep 35 66.jpg Ep 35 67.jpg Ep 35 69.jpg Ep 35 70.jpg Ep 35 72.jpg Ep 35 73.jpg Ep 38 30.jpg Ep 38 40.jpg|Patsy sad when Nathalie didn't want her to be her neighbor Flash Cleopatra.jpg|Patsy in the opening song from Season 3-4 Ep 68 28.jpg Ep 86 39.jpg|Doris and Patsy Ep 86 40.jpg Ep 86 41.jpg Ep 86 45.jpg Ep 86 46.jpg Ep 86 52.jpg Ep 86 53.jpg Ep 86 61.jpg Ep 86 62.jpg Ep 86 68.jpg Ep 86 71.jpg Concepts Patsy Model Sheets 1.jpg|Concept art of Patsy Patsy Model Sheets 2.jpg|Concept art of Patsy's reactions. Note that only two of the expressions appeared in the final version. Trivia * Patsy's alias "Cleopatra" is named after the Egyptian pharaoh of the same name. * Contrary to belief, Season 2 is not the first appearance of Patsy. In her first appearance, we can see her in the distance when Zed is running super fast. In Season 1, Patsy is only seen in the opening theme. However, Episode 35 is her first appearance in animation. * Patsy is based on an African crested porcupine (Hystrix cristata). * Reginald has a crush on her in her first appearance in animation. * One of the model sheets has shown Patsy dancing and sleeping. However, these two expressions were not used in the final version and were scrapped. * Though Patsy has claws in the original opening, Patsy has no claws in any episode. This also happens in the opening in Adobe Flash. * Patsy is never called "Cleopatra" in the third and fourth seasons. She is only called "Cleopatra" in her first appearance in animation. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Porcupines